This invention relates to an improved structure for tee joint and is particularly suitable for the joining of the tubing or piping members.
Tubing and piping members can be used to constitute various useful structures such as furniture, frames and the like. Such tubing and piping members should be fixedly connected one to another by means of the suitable joints to form the desired and reliable structures.
However, commonly used joints usually are tee type joints of which the structures are complicated and unsatisfactory.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to obviate the above-mentioned drawback.